callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ARX-160
The ARX-160 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The ARX-160 is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the six assault rifles available in game, with the other five being the M4A1, M4 Carbine, AN-94, AUG A3, and the AK-74. It is found used by Insurgency forces in all of the SAS missions after "Hostile Territory". Like all other ballistic weapons in game (aside from sniper rifles), the ARX-160 has no recoil. Though this may not seem like something unique, it also has a moderately high rate of fire, a quick reload, and decent hip-fire accuracy when moving. It also has a very accurate set of iron sights, better than some optical sights. Combined, these features make it an excellent weapon at medium to long ranges. Ammunition for it will not be a big issue, either, as it is used frequently by Insurgents. Multiplayer The ARX-160 is available at the start for the Insurgency faction. Similar to its single player counterpart, it retains its zero recoil, moderately high rate of fire, swift reload, accurate iron sights, and decent hip-fire accuracy. Though its damage has been reduced, the aforementioned traits still allow it to be a deadly weapon at long ranges. However, the player should stay away from close quarter engagements as it is one of the least effective weapons at close range. Despite this, the player can still use it at close ranges by aiming for the upper body, preferably the head, to compensate for its moderate damage. Aside from close quarter combat problems, another issue the player will encounter while using this weapon is ammunition. Unlike in single player, the player cannot pick up ammunition for this weapon from other users. Even if they could, ammo would still be scarce as this weapon sees little use, as all weapons (aside from shotguns) have zero recoil, making them more useful. This means that the player will have to conserve ammunition by firing in burst or aiming for vital kill points, like the head. The player can also use their side arm at close range as well, though it is less effective than using the ARX-160 itself. ARX-160 MW Mobilized.png|The ARX-160. ARX-160 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|Iron Sights. Call of Duty: Ghosts 2-Round Burst (SP) Fully-Automatic (MP) Optional attachments: Semi-Automatic 3-Round Burst Fire |magazine = 30 rounds (45 w/ Extended Mags) |maxammo = 30+540 (SP), 30+180 (MP) |reload = 2.87s loaded,3.23s empty |range = |recoil = High (low for the first 3 rounds) Moderate w/ Foregrip (very low for the first 3 rounds) |startammo = 30+510 (SP), 30+60 (MP) |squadpoint = 10}} The ARX-160 is featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has an built-in Laser Sight. Campaign The ARX-160 appears in the mission "Loki", used by both the ODIN and the Federation, and is always fitted with an ACOG Scope and a Grenade Launcher (though it is not equipped with a Laser Sight, unlike in multiplayer). It has a high amount of reserve ammunition compared to other assault rifles in the game, and fires in two-round bursts instead of the fully-automatic fire seen in multiplayer. However, during the breaching part at the end, it is used in semi-automatic mode. Multiplayer This weapon has the second highest automatic rate of fire, just short of the FAD. Its recoil, however, is quite heavy after the first two rounds, and due to its short range and low minimum damage, it is not ideal for long range engagements. It is therefore more suited for close quarters combat. Although its integrated Laser Sight improves hip-fire performance by default, Steady Aim will enhance it even further. Attachments Integral *Laser Sight (only available in multiplayer) Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire Gallery ARX-160 CoDG.png|ARX-160 in first-person. ARX-160 iron sights CoDG.png|ARX-160's iron sights ARX-160 ACOG Scope CODG.png|ARX-160 with an ACOG Scope attached, used by Federation astronaut. ARX-160 pickup icon CoDG.png|ARX-160's pick-up icon ARX 160 Render CoDG.jpg|Concept art of the ARX-160. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The front iron sight is not aligned with the rear iron sight; the sights are shifted to the left as opposed to being centered. *On the ground, the rifle appears to be fitted with a 20-round magazine. In first-person, it is correctly fitted with the standard 30-round magazine. *The ARX-160 in third person lacks the iron sights. Call of Duty: Ghosts *Like the MTAR-X, the ARX has a white 'OSA' skin in the campaign. Unlike the MTAR, however, the ARX defaults to this skin in multiplayer. *The magazine has 5.45x39mm written across it. *Interestingly, the cartidges expelled are black with 'CO2' printed on them. This means they are filled with a pressurized gas, which allows it to be fired in the vacuum of space in "Loki". *The ARX-160 recieves a unique Grenade Launcher when equipped with one, as it wraps around the magazine well, rather than than just be attached to a rail when on other weapons. *The ARX-160 has the same iron sight shape as the Honey Badger. de:ARX-160 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles